In daily life, many men and women wish to change or enhance characteristics of their natural hairstyle in order to express their individuality and a desired image of themselves. Various treatment products and equipment exist in the market that are capable of straightening, curling, securing, etc. a user's hair. However, many users wish to avoid the use of strong chemicals and/or heat treatment equipment, which can damage a hair.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved and unobtrusive manner of straightening naturally curly or wavy hair in a way that avoids the use of chemicals and/or equipment which applies heat to a user's hair.